She's A Goner
by Kylelover101
Summary: Sodapop and Darry, are severly pissed off that Angela Sheppard, is trying to sneek her way into Ponyboy's pants, their sweet, nieve, little brother must be watched closley when she's around.


**Hey everyone, how are you doing? Well, I'm fantastic! So much, that I've started writing again :) Sorry for the long-ass Hiatus I went on, there was so much going on in my life that I was either depressed, or had no mood for writing. Well, I promise to update my other stories, I'm slowly working on that, but for now, here's my brand-new one-shot story! It's a PonyboyxAngela story, I know they're not that popular of a couple, but I enjoy this couple. **

**Title: She's a Goner**

**Summary: Sodapop and Darry, are severly pissed off that Angela Sheppard, is trying to sneek her way into Ponyboy's pants, their sweet, nieve, little brother must be watched closley when she's around. **

**Rating: M**

* * *

**She's a Goner**

* * *

"Pony. . .Ponyboy." A hushed whisper was spoken in the doorway of Ponyboy Curtis' room. Ponyboy closed his eyes tighter and moaned nonsense before turning over and trying to continue to sleep. Darryl Curtis stood, his arms folded and a small smile on his face.

"C'ome on, time to get up." He spoke softly again. "Wakey-wakey Ponyboy." Then he added. "OR there will be consenquences"

Ponyboy covered his head with a his pillow and Darry smirked, tip-toing to the bed and ripping the blanket off of the fourteen-year-old Greaser, before tickling his sides making the younger squirm and giggled loudly.

"I told you you needed to get up." Darry laughed.

Ponyboy begged for him to stop and Darry kissed his head.

"Did you sleep okay by yourself?" Darry asked. Ponyboy nodded. Eversince Ponyboy turned Fourteen he had started having Sodapop sleep in his bed with him after their parents died, since he had nightmares. But soon the nightmares dissolved and to test a night out, Sodapop went to sleep in his own room, leaving Ponyboy to fend for himself for a night.

"Yeah, I slept okay." Ponyboy answered, rubbing his eyes.

"No nightmares?" Darry asked, worried.

"No nightmares." Ponyboy repeated with a smile. Darry smiled back, petting Ponyboy's hair. "Well, that's good, kiddo, now it's nearly noon, you need to get dress and stop sleeping in so late, you have school tomorrow!" That last part was a gentle scolding and it made Ponyboy laugh sweetly.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Well, hurry up, Soda's off at one, I figured we'd all go to the lot and play some football." Darry smiled, Ponyboy nodded and Darry left to give Ponyboy some privacy. Ponyboy was excited. It wasn't very often that Darry had a day off and usually when he did Darry liked to spend it relaxing. Ponyboy didn't blame the guy either, after roofing none-stop for a long period of time, he'd want to relax all day too, but on rare-occurances, he'd play football with the gang.

And today was another rare occurance.

Ponyboy dressed in a red flannel shirt with a white undershirt, skinny black jeans and his black converse shoes. Heading over to the bathroom he Greased up his hair and felt somthing hit his stomach and lower bowels. He clutched his stomach, feeling it pass.

"That was weird." He spoke outloud, he assumed it was somthing he ate.

After he brushed his teeth he stepped out of the bathroom, not before he was tackled by Two-bit from out of no where.

"Got you good, Baby-Curtis!" He chanted, sitting on top of Ponyboy's back. Ponyboy groaned as he tried to get off of the floor. Two-bit wouldn't budge.

"Not until you pay the toll!" Two-bit smiled.

"Toll?! What happened to hollering Uncle?" Ponyboy questioned.

"I'm low on boooze, I'm gonna' charge you a dollar everytime I tackle ya' and I tackle ya' a lot kid." He smirked. Ponyboy narrowed his eyes then somthing crossed his mind.

"Well, then." Ponyboy sounded like he didn't care. "It looks like we're staying here all day."

"Yup. Until you get me a dollar." Two-bit sounded proud with his idea.

". . .Looks like you're missing Mickey, because the Living room's at the other end of the house." Ponyboy spoke, smart-alickly. Two-bit's eyes widened and he jumped off of Ponyboy and running to the TV to his precious Mickey-Mouse, calling back to him about oweing him (Which Ponyboy ignored) and being a cocky-brat. Ponyboy stood up, cleaning off his shirt and walking to the kitchen.

"Darry, what time is it?" He asked.

"About Twelve-thirty."

Ponyboy groaned and Darry turned around.

"Now, now. It's almost one, just be patient." Darry smiled. "In the meantime, how about we walk to the DX? It's a nice day and the truck isn't working very well." Ponyboy nodded, jumping for joy hearing what Darry said. And ten minutes later the Older Brother and his kid-brother were walking down the street, tossing the football every now and then. When they were about a block away from the DX Darry spotted Tim's jet-black mussle car.

He smiled, he hadn't seen Tim in a while. Ponyboy followed Darry as Darry approched Tim pumping gas into his car.

"Hey, Tim." Darry nodded.

Tim looked up. "Well, well, well. Darry and Baby Curtis, how are ya both?"

"Baby?" Ponyboy remarked quietly to himself and Darry ignored the nickname given to his brother.

"Fine, We're here to pick up Soda" Darry sontinued talking and Ponyboy just happend to look into Tim's car and he noticed Angela Sheppard with bright tiger eyes looking at him as she despratly tired to open the door that Tim was leaning against. -"We're gonna' go to the park, play some football"-Darry continued, while Angela tried to leave the car, Curly laughing at her from the front seat.

"Football, eh?" The older greaser comment. "Haven't played that in a long time, tell you what, Curtis, how 'bout my family verses yours." He sucked on his ciggarette.

Darry cocked his eyebrow, noticing the two siblings having a fistfight in the car.

"Sure you can handle that?" Darry asked.

"What's that got to-" Tim spoke offended, then he turned to the car seeing Curly and Angela fighting, he pounded on the roof of the car, immedatly stopping the two fighting. "KNOCK IT OFF!" He screamed. Sodapop, meanwhile had came out of the DX, immeadlty noticing Darry and Ponyboy he smiled, darting to Ponyboy as he pratically leaped on the boy.

"PONYBOY!" He smiled. "Oh~ I missed you!"

Ponyboy smiled back, hugging Sodapop. "Darry said we're gonna' play football, against The Sheppards." Ponyboy smiled. Soda cocked his eyebrow, looking at Angela dreaming at Ponyboy and Curly sticking out his tounge and pulling down his eyelid. Sodapop took more interest in Angela as she stared longingly at Ponyboy Sodapop felt somthing hit his gut and he pulled Ponyboy closer to him, pointing at Angela.

"Not with her!" He said. "She's the devil in high-heels!"

Angela made her eyes really big and pouted as Tim told her to roll down the window.

"I won't do anything wrong, I promise. I want to play too." She sadly spoke, trying to look as innocent as her icy-blue eyes would let her. Darry didn't believer her, neither did Sodapop, Ponyboy on the other hand was confused. What did Soda mean by Devil in High-heels? He wondered.

"Soda, if it helps we have a dog leash back home, we can go get that!" Curly laughed and Angela screamed at him. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Game or not, Curtis?" He spoke, his arms crossed.

Darry looked at him for a moment, he wasn't so sure now but Ponyboy was so excited to play a game so reluctantly he agreed, Sodapop swiftly turned his head at Darry, appaled.

"Darry!"

"See ya' in ten at the park then." Tim smirked, hopping in his car, driving off, of course he "forgot" to pay for the gas.

* * *

"Darry, I don't like this one bit, what if that she-devil does somthing to Ponyboy-!" Soda's mouth was covered by Darry's hand while Ponyboy ran back to the truck, forgetting the football. Darry looked over seeing Ponyboy had gotten side-tracked by seeing an odd tye-dyed butterfly.

"I know, Soda. But here's a chance for Angela to see Pony's not a sweet boy, that he's a Greaser and a mean one!" Darry smiled.

Soda didn't look convinced, he removed Darry's hand.

"But, my baby-Ponyboy wouldn't harm a fly wanting suicide!" Darry rolled his eyes and smirked as Tim finally showed up and Ponyboy caught up to the gang with the ball.

"Alright, rules are simple, firt person to ten goals wins-"

"How do we get a goal?!" Angela demanded to know.

"Aw, for fuck's sake" Curly muttered, annoyed. Darry bit his lip, he knew he had to speak some rules of the game, just not _**all**_ of the rules, although he couldn't blame Angela for not knowing how to play, she was a girl after all.

"Well, you can toss the ball to your brothers, and they run down the yard and get a touchdown or you do the running and get a touchdown. " Darry spoke.

"Wait. . .What's a touchdown?" She asked.

Curly looked annoyed, Tim kept his eyes closed from embaressment and Soda had to keep from laughing while Darry and Ponyboy went on explaining what a touchdown was. After the rules were said, Darry tossed the ball and Soda booked down the filed, Curly high on his heels, but he made it down the the end and scored a goal. Darry smirked, clapping his hands, but he paled seeing Angela skip over to Ponyboy, while the boy was tieing his shoes, her hands behind her back and she was. . . . leaning in.

Darry wanted to chase after her, but the ball somehow flew, hitting Angela in the head.

"OW!" She cried out.

"Sorry. . ." Soda called out. "I thought you could catch that." Soda smiled, as his innerself threw confetti and streemers, celebrating his victory in getting rid of 'The Deamon Witch'.

So far, it was mid-afternoon and Angela was getting annoyed, she hated football, this was giving her NO TIME whatsoever with Ponyboy, she thought that she'd be away from her brothers and Ponyboy's brothers and her and Ponyboy would be ALONE by now! Her whole plan was to get into the game a little and while her brother were too busy playing against Ponyboy's brothers, then she'd leave with Ponyboy.

Some plan that was, Ponyboy actually wanted to play the game more, and she hated Football!

Her sandles were ruined, but she brushed that off, if it meant that her sandles would be a little muddy, then she didn't care as long as she'd have Ponyboy wrapped around her finger by the end of the day. Ponyboy wipped the sweat away from his eyebrow, this game had been intense; Curly AND Tim Sheppard playing at the same time. Angela wasn't that good of a player, she kept tackling him even when he didn't have the ball. Ponyboy was getting the idea that maybe somthing was wrong with the girl. She kept drooling over him and she looked to be out of breath.

He approched the girl for a minute and Soda and Darry paled.

"Angela?" He asked.

"Y-Yes Pony?" She smiled, sounding almost too excited.

". . .You should probably take a break, you look tired."

Angela kept a stright face, but on the inside, she was boiling with rage. How dare her boyfri-er, friend, Ponyboy tell her to take a break. Did he not want her to play?! She glumy walked to the bleechers, watching the boys play two-on-three. She growled, Ponyboy would be her's.

* * *

It was past four and the boys were beat. All hot and sweaty.

"So, who won?" Pony asked.

"It was a tie." Tim spoke. "Nice runnin' Curtis, track did somthin' for ya', good job"

It wasn't often Tim Sheppard said a complement, Ponyboy smiled, thanking him. Darry glanced over at Angela, she was applying makeup, caking her face. At first Darry thought that would be the last he saw of Angela-at least for a while-until Ponyboy anounced he was going to see a movie. Angela's ears perked up and she was at his side in a heartbeat.

"I_ lo-o-o-ve_ movies!" She smiled.

Soda grit his teeth.

Darry sighed. "Time to go to the movies"

Ponyboy turned. "You don't have to come if you don't want to-" He was about to finish when Soda-rudly-pushed budged infront of Angela and he walked beside his brother.

"Don't worry Pony, I'd love to see a movie with you, we haven't gone to one in a long time together" Soda smiled, acting all sweet and mother-like. It was Angela's turn to grit her teeth. She'd get back at Soda.

* * *

Ponyboy was pratically mesmorized with the movie that he never noticed Angela sweetly watching him, Curly stealing his popcorn, and Darry and soda glaring at the little raven-haired girl. Tim fell asleep and Curly really wasn't paying attention. Angela's hand rested on the arm rest and she sighed, Ponyboy's face pratically glimmered into the movie house while the screen.

If she was going to put her plan into action by making Pony's her's, then she'd have to get him away from his over-protective brothers.

"Uh. . .Pony?" She asked.

Pony didn't answer.

"Pony."

Still no answer.

"PONY!" She screamed. A few people turned around to sush her and Ponyboy turned, questioning her. She beamed at him, thinking of a sincere question.

"Um. . .You're out of snacks, wanna' get more with me?" She asked.

"The movie's almost over, and I'm full." He spoke.

She huffed. "Well, I'm not, can you go with me?"

Pony sighed, standing up and walking with Angela as she turned and waved at Soda and Darry who's jaws were open. When reaching the stand, there were no lines so Angela was pleased.

"What do you want? I got a doller." Ponyboy replied, slightly annoyed he was missing his favriote Paul Newman movie. Angela stood on her tippy-toes and rocked back and forth. Looking at the pictures. Ponyboy goraned, tapping his foot.

"Um. . .I'll take a. . .uh. . ." She was perpously stalling.

Ponyboy goraned, walking to the register.

"Hi, one large soda plea-" At that moment he was speechless. There stood a beautiful girl with blonde curly hair and bright, bit blue eyes.

"Well, Hi there." She smiled, her southern accent blending in.

"H-hi." Pony blushed. "One large Pepsi please."

"Sure thing, cutie." The blonde smiled, turning to grab the soda. Angela gasped, a rival.

"That'll be a dollar-fifty." The cashier spoke.

"Oh, I only have a dollar." Pony nervously spoke, trying not to look poorer or cheaper than he already was. The girl just continued to smile.

"Don't worry, you're so cute, I'll look past it just this once." She had a glow to her cheeks that made Angela boil to death and without thinking, she took the soda from the counter and slammed it all over the innocent girl's face.

"Eat this bitch!" She screamed.

The blonde now had Pepsi dripping from her hair and staining her blue uniform shirt. She squeeled then began to sob, running into the backroom embaressed. Ponyboy turned around to face Angela.

"What did you do that for?!" He screamed.

"I...uh." Angela was speechless. Ponyboy was screaming at her! That not how he was supposed to be! He was supposed to be gentle and loving towards her. He wasn't supposed to be this mean, asshole of a Greaser towards her, but a soft, and gift-showering hunk.

"That was rude, Angela! What's gotten into you, first you tackle me even when I don't have the ball at football, then you ruin the movie, now you're attacking other people!" Pony protested. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Angela felt a lump in her throat.

"P-Pony. . .Why are you being like this?" She quietly asked.

"Me?! Why am I acting like this?! What the hell is wrong with you! You are the one who should be embaressed!"

At this moment, Soda and Darry, along with Tim and Curly left the movie, and all four were catching an earfull of what was going on. Secretly Darry was grinning even though he stood stone cold, and Soda himself felt like jumping for joy. Curly and Tim sighed, it was deja-vous for them. This wasn't a firt, but this one was entirly different.

"But. . .you're not supposed to be like this!" Angela said deadly, "You're supposed to hold me and love me! You are supposed to treat me special!"

"How so, like I'm dating you?!" Ponyboy sia.d" I can't date you Angela! You're not my type!"

Angela felt her eyes become wide and she was still.

Not his type?!

"What do you mean by that?" She asked slowly.

"Arrogent, loud, flaunting and to be honest, a bitch!" Pony screamed.

Soda held back his snicker and Darry covered his mouth. Never in his life had he ever heard Pony cuss, on his own free will too! He had heard him curss maybe once or twice, but that was because somthing heavy fell on his foot or someone spooked him. Soda turned red and he let out a loud laughed, even though everyone ignored him Angela felt tears roll down her face.

"I . . . I hate you Ponyboy Curtis!" She screamed, bolting out the doors.

Time sighed "She's a Goner." Curly spoke. Ponyboy turned almost in fear that Tim or Curly would soc him in the face.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Naw' that's alright kiddo. Angel maybe my sister, but she does act up, I take this more as you put her in her place than anything else." Tim said. Curly and Tim left the building in search of Angela and Darry and Soda sighed in relief.

"So, who wants some burgers?" Darry smiled.

Ponyboy smiled back. He had enough girl Drama to last him for a good long while.

* * *

**Well? How did you like it? I think this is a good kick-off for Summer :) **

**Reviews please :) **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
